wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ballet In The Garden/Transcript
This is the transcript for Ballet In The Garden. Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? Ah, that's right It's great to see you again Today is a day to dance ballet So, pas de bourrée. Time to dance to the garden. (Song: Time To Dance To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go dance through the garden to dance three ballet songs.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to dance to the garden Can you try this step to dance to the garden? Come, it's time to dance to the garden To see what is happening outside today. (Song: The Garden Ballet Medley. A scene where Emma is in her ballet tutu & she's gonna dance in her garden in 3 songs.) Emma: Time for some garden ballet. (Song: Demi Plié.) Emma: Exercise for demi-plié, by Emma Wiggle. (singing) Bend your knees Now stretch with ease Bend nice and low Now up we go Make a diamond shape Your legs move this way This ballet step Is called a demi-plié. (Instrumental break, until it transaltes to Spring Pointes.) Emma: Now let's try some spring points. (singing) Pointing your toes in front of you One foot at a time it's a springing tendu These little jumps, it's fun to do Spring point to spring point In your ballet shoes. (Instrumental break, until it transaltes to Skipping In A Circle.) Emma: Come on. Let's all skip. Ready? Point your toe. Here we go. (singing) Skip and skip and skip along Skip in a circle along to this song Knees up high and point your toes Skipping and skipping Around we go. Bowtiful garden ballet. (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as a firefighter.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream up Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like a firefighter. (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign the color green with her hands without speaking. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps.) What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Ohh! Have a look at this! I wonder what this is. (She gasps.) Oh, you're right! It's a baby! A sleepy baby. He's all snugly rugged up and ready to go to sleep. Wouldn't it be nice to sing a lovely lullaby to the sleepy baby? (Song: Emma's Fa La Nina. A scene where Emma is holding a baby & rock it to sleep.) Fa la ninna, fa la nanna Nella braccia della mamma Fa la ninna, bel bambin Fa la ninna, bambin bel Fa la ninna, fa la nanna Nella braccia della mamma (Instrumental break to Emma dances the ballet while putting a baby to sleep.) Fa la ninna, fa la nanna Nella braccia della mamma Fa la ninna, bel bambin Fa la ninna, bambin bel Fa la ninna, fa la nanna Nella braccia della mamma. (Clouds transition to the Song: Let's Take a Plane Ride. A scene where Emma is flying a plane to visit the dance studio.) Emma: (singing) Let's take a plane ride Let's take a plane ride Flying over land Flying over sea Let's take a plane ride. (Shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: Emma & Francisco Baila Salsa. A scene where Emma could dance the baila salsa with Francisco.) Francisco: (singing) Hola, amiga Emma: (singing) Hola, amigo Francisco: (singing) My name is Francisco Emma: (singing) Qué nombre tan lindo (with Francisco singing) Baila, baila Baila, baila salsa Baila, baila, baila, baila salsa Baila, baila Baila, baila salsa Baila, baila, baila salsa Emma: (singing) Hola, amigo Francisco: (singing) Hola, amiga Emma: (singing) My name Is Emma Francisco: (singing) Qué nombre tan lindo (with Emma singing) Baila, baila Baila, baila salsa Baila, baila, baila, baila salsa Baila, baila Baila, baila salsa Baila, baila, baila salsa Baila, baila, baila salsa Baila, baila, baila salsa. (A shadow picture of Emma's ballerina is showing, then it fades to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day Bourrée, coupé et demi-plié Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts